


spoil it

by melonnim



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BUT i aged them up they're both 20 y/o (in college), IM DRUNK ASS, M/M, WITH their real ages, don't come for me i warned ya'll, end me, idk - Freeform, maybe some drinking, sex but RLY SUBTLE IT'S NOT EXPLICIT, woooooow can ubelieve im posting a fic while drunk and its abt WANNA ONE, wow idk i guess this kinda just happened, yeah that's right this is underaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonnim/pseuds/melonnim
Summary: the words tattooed on woojin's forearm may or may not be a major spoiler to one of the most beloved franchises of all time(or, soulmate!au where your soulmate's first words to you are tattooed unto your forearm, and woojin may or may not have carried the burden of knowing a certain dumbledore's death for all his life)





	spoil it

**Author's Note:**

> what
> 
> bye
> 
> THEY'RE AGED UP THEY'RE TWENTY OKAY GOODBYE

Park Woojin was always a problematic child.

 

                  Don’t get him wrong—it was never because he was a horrible kid. He was an average student, quiet in the household and didn’t really excel much in extra-curricular activities. He’s only ever stood out when he danced—and even then, he’d be donning his worn-out, battered black ball cap, hindering the audience from finding out which student could move the way he did.

 

                  So, most of the time—Park Woojin was just really, quiet.

 

                  One of the most problematic things about him, was the first words tattooed and imprinted into his forearm.

 

                  Here’s the deal—you’re born into the world with a predetermined soulmate. No questions asked. How do you find your soulmate amongst 7 billion human beings? Well, once you’re out, you have something tattooed unto your forearm—specifically the first words your soulmate is going to say to you. Yep—pretty much the only time you’ll ever find out who you’re going to make out with secretly under the bleachers of the football field.

 

                  Unfortunately for Woojin, his problematic life started with the words— _I can’t believe Dumbledore died._

No one knew who Dumbledore was when Woojin turned 1. Even when he turned 2, no one knew, and even when he turned 3.

 

                  Park Woojin spent his entire life worried about Dumbledore.

 

                  Maybe that’s the reason why Woojin was problematic—plagued with the thought of knowing someone’s impending death. He kept tabs on this Dumbledore, wondering if his soulmate was somehow related to him, or if Dumbledore was his soulmate’s crush, or whatever—Woojin ended up dreading the days.

 

                  When the _Harry Potter_ series came out when he was 4, that’s when it all came crashing down.

 

                  Not only was Woojin spoiled about the plotline of the entire series—so did anyone who came in contact with him. It’s always a habit to stare at someone’s tattoo—simply because of curiosity. Woojin did the same thing, with constant awareness that whomever he was speaking to could marginally be the person he’ll end up marrying. That was going to be a big problem, since the franchise exploded in 2001, with the first movie topping all the sales.

 

                  Needless to say, the looks Woojin got after kids his age read his forearm was dreadful.

 

                  “You know, being your best friend is terrible.” Jinyoung says as he leans against the popcorn stand, eyes trailed right across the cinema floor. “I mean—don’t get me wrong, the franchise is bomb and I enjoy spending 2 hours or so watching some 12-year old run about but I think you should be conscious of that.”

 

                  Woojin sighs, placing a tight grip around his right forearm. He can’t help it, either—not that spoiling every single person he met about the death of the beloved headmaster was a big deal—he could care less, especially since _he’s_ had to suffer through it, steering clear of any attachment to the franchise. “It’s not my fault.”

 

                  “Of course it’s not. I’m pretty sure lil’ woojinie at aged 3 would look at his forearm in horror, with the silent awareness a toddler had for someone’s death must’ve been terrifying. But your soulmate’s an ass, and you have to cover up.”

 

                  Woojin tugs on the sleeve of his shirt, pulling it all the way down to his wrist. He only agreed to watch the movie because Daehwi kept on nagging him, saying that _you barely have friends, Woojin. Lucky for you, I’ve read all 7 books, so I can keep you around._

He trails after his friends silently, his fringe falling against his forehead. For 14 years, Woojin was about to confirm his trauma. He was going to see Dumbledore fall to his death, much like how Daehwi had claimed he would. Today was the day that he’d finally get rid of the ugly glares and awful stares—because his forearm was about to get confirmation, and with any luck—the words on him would finally disappear.

 

                  “Don’t be too excited, though. Maybe you’ll meet him when you’re 20 only because he was either born late or a complete shut-in.”

 

                  “That’s not very nice.”

 

                  Daehwi glares at Jinyoung from the point in their queue, eyes slanted against his thin facial features. “What? You must be either those two to have never seen Harry Potter.”

 

                  “This is literally the first time I’m going to watch it.” Woojin says with a groan.

 

                  “You have your reasons—your very, dreadful reasons.”

 

                  Woojin fumbles with his phone silently, seeing the little tattoo peer from his sleeves. Here and now was not the place and time to spoil anyone—in any case, he’d probably get punched in the face at any moment someone tries to read it. And he’s had his fair share of missed punches and probably some near-death experiences—his tattoo’s candid picture even made it so far as 500 thousand plus plus plus notes on tumblr. He got death threats, too.

 

                  The world is a scary place.

 

                  The entire movie goes through him in a blur—he’s not really sure how to catch up. He doesn’t know how things worked—Daehwi pretty much just told him that Dumbledore is this cool old guy, and some kids are trying to save the magic world with all their fancy-shmancy magic, and that was basically all he really needed to know.

 

                  As the moment of truth passes by, Woojin can’t help but gasp as much as everyone in the theatre.

 

                  “That was… horrible. I feel horrible.” Jinyoung claims, clutching his stomach to calm himself down. “He just… died, like that.”

 

                  “Wait—“ Woojin says, turning to Jinyoung quietly. He thins his lips, waiting for Jinyoung to continue with whatever he was going to say.

 

                  “What? Don’t fucking worry—I’m not your soulmate. I _can_ believe Dumbledore was going to die, pretty sure they needed to kill off at least one favorite. The literary world doesn’t work with the audience, you know. They work against it.”

 

                  Woojin rolls his eyes, turning to Daehwi in solace, who was still bawling his eyes out. They’re standing by the exit of the theatre, with Jinyoung till trying to soothe Daehwi back into the calm. Not that Woojin was listening into the conversations of the people passing through the cinemas—it wasn’t going to work that way, obviously. The funny thing with fate is that they never play the cards right. You’d expect a movie related tattoo to happen in the movie theatre, but as the people drone by—Woojin slightly loses hope.

 

                  “Lets go, its obviously not going to happen here.” Jinyoung says as he turns towards Woojin with a fragile looking Daehwi in tow. “If anything, you’ll just have to be extra cautious about your actions from this point on—be on your toes. It could be anyone now, now that most of South Korea is going to drown in the Harry Potter craze for the next four weeks.” He pauses to look at his phone screen, the light bouncing off his small face. “If he’s around our age, the next time you’ll probably get to hear anything about Harry Potter is next week. It’s exam week, after all.”

 

                  “Right.” Woojin says, snapping out of it. “Yeah, let’s go.” Woojin says, turning to look over his shoulder just in time to see a boy drowning in an over sized, pink hoodie, eyes in distraught as he disappeared through the cinema doors. Not that it was his business.

**Author's Note:**

> idk honestly 
> 
> it's like 1 am 
> 
> fuck


End file.
